Mega Power
Certain Pokémon have an additional Mega Power (known in game as Mega Effects) along with their skill. They trigger as long as they are matched, either by the player or in a combo. Mega powers drastically change the board, usually creating many opportunities for combos, and are often keys to clearing stages quickly. However, mega evolved Pokémon will no longer be able to trigger their skill. A mega evolving Pokémon can mega evolve in a stage if it is the first Pokémon on the team and the player has the Mega Stone required for mega evolving the Pokémon. Mega stones can be obtained mainly by clearing the last stage of any area in the Main Stages or by placing in the leaderboards of Competitive Stages. The player must match icons of the mega evolving Pokémon in order to fill up the Mega Gauge for it to mega evolve. Each mega evolving Pokémon requires different amounts of icons to mega evolve. This number can be decreased by using Mega Speedups on the Pokémon. All Mega Powers Here is a list of all the Mega Powers. Bomb Mega Powers These Mega Powers clear icons depending on where on the board the match was made. Lightning Streaks Mega Powers These Mega Powers clear icons with two lightning streaks generated randomly. The rows or columns in which the streaks start are always random, but the streaks can either be random or fixed zigzag depending on the Pokémon. Fixed zigzag is generally preferred, since random streaks can possibly overlap multiple times or clear in straight lines (if the streaks happen to be on the side), decreasing the possibility of high combos. Shape Clearing Mega Powers These Mega Powers clear icons in a fixed shape on the board. They will always clear the same tiles regardless of how the match was made. Self-Removing Mega Powers These Mega Powers remove all of the mega icons on the board. It removes them one by one from the top left to the bottom right. New icons that appear from the skyfall will be included too, and since they appear at the top, they will be removed first before continuing on. However, once no more icons can be found, the effect will end. Self-Adding Mega Powers These Mega Powers add mega icons in a direction of every other mega icon on the board, potentially generating a large combo and/or clearing a large part of the board. Note that matches that are being processed won't be able to have additional icons tacked on to the match, and a mega icon will only be added if it's not outside the board and the tile does not already have the mega icon. Replace-With-Self Mega Powers These Mega Powers choose a number of the other Pokémon icons randomly on the board (that are not the same as the Mega Pokémon) that are the same type of the Mega Pokémon, and replaces them with the mega icon. This in turn can trigger the Mega Power again, potentially generating a large chain of combos. Erase-Others Mega Powers These Mega Powers choose a Pokémon on the board of the same type (excluding the Mega Pokémon) or different type and erases up to a number of that Pokémon's icons. The icon erasing works the same way as the Remove-Self Mega Powers, in that they start from the top left and end at the bottom right, including possible skyfall icons. Disruption Clearing Mega Powers These Mega Powers clear certain disruptions. It works the same way as the Remove-Self Mega Powers, in that they start from the top left and end at the bottom right, including possible skyfall icons. It also does not deal damage the same way as other Mega Powers. Instead of a x0.2 multiplier for each icon, it's a fixed amount for each icon. Note: The ones that target "rocks and blocks" also target coins. Tapping Mega Powers These Mega Powers allow the player to choose areas of the board to clear. When a mega match is made, time is frozen for 3 seconds, during which the player should tap a number (depending on the Mega Pokémon) of tiles on the board. After 3 seconds, gameplay will continue, and any tiles tapped will have an area around them cleared. This gives the player freedom to choose which disruptions to clear or how they want to generate combos. Category:Game Mechanics